Structures, such as cables, wires, and similar structures, are often subjected to environments prone to discoloring the exterior of the structure. For example, cables may be used in devices that are painted or in environments where discoloration is likely, such as environments with high levels of grease, dirt, or dyes. When a plurality of cables are used, it is often imperative for the cable to be identified based on exterior visual indicators, such as textual markings or colors, such that the cables are not confused with one another. However when the exterior of the cables are discolored, identification of the cable is difficult, if not impossible. The inability to identify a cable may create complications, but misidentification of the cable or cables can result in serious malfunctions and errors with functionality and maintenance of the devices and systems that utilize the cables. These malfunctions and errors can lead to costly down time of the devices and systems, or worse, human injury.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.